


In All His Majesty

by PickleSlime



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Demon possession, I plan on killing somebody off, M/M, Sad moments, but don't worry, cute moments, so be prepared, they'll get revived later probs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:05:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickleSlime/pseuds/PickleSlime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw this au on tumblr and I just needed to write something.<br/>Wirt, 18 years is crowned king.<br/>Dipper Pines, 18 years old is a trainee knight<br/>Mabel Pines is a maid within the castle.<br/>Greg is the young prince, beloved by all but envied by his brother for his carefree attitude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first thing Dipper noticed when he first saw the king of the land was how young he was. Dipper was sure that the man couldn't be any older then he was, however there he sat on his own within the castles grand library reading a book with sunken, half closed eyes. Around him sat scattered papers and a spilt ink jar, the quill soaking the ink into its feathers. He looked physically tired, the way his shoulders sagged as he sat slumped in his chair.  
Dipper, a young trainee knight had never spoken to the king, however they had exchanged a few polite nods while passing in the halls of the kingdom, that had hardly been enough time to evaluate him. Now however as he sat a table away from the now snoozing man he seemed to have as much time as he wanted. The Kings face was tilted towards him and Dipper noticed that the mans slim face, messy brown hair and long neck were extremely pale, almost sickly pale. A warm looking red sweater clung loosely to his body, his oversized shirts sleeves completely covered the Kings long, spindly fingers, his crown sat discarded on the table. The complete opposite image of royalty, let alone the image of a king. 

The crown was an amazing piece of woodwork, long twisting branches woven to sit comfortably on the Kings head by the gnomes and fairies of the forest, well that was what the stories said anyway. Some stories said that the crown even bloomed in the spring, Other rumours said that the king had always had a strange, mystical connection with the forest and its creatures, some even said the man was cursed. However as Dipper sat watching the sleeping king he found it hard to see how somebody like him could be cursed. The man in all appearances was harmless, he was too tall and skinny to pose a physical threat to even the weakest of Knights, however rumours had said that the man was a master at both archery and magic. So maybe that had caused a powerful creature to place a curse on him, though he still had his doubts.  
Dipper had completely forgotten the book he had been reading and instead began to compare himself to his king. He was aware that the man was a good head taller than him, and while he was one of the taller trainees in the palace, this fact still annoyed him as he knew that the king would grow yet taller. While the man was thin and pale, Dipper had a slight tan to his skin, and was certainly much thicker than the king, but by all means he was not fat. His thick arms and legs were toned from training. And while Dippers clothes fitted him rather snuggle he was aware that the majority of the Kings clothes rarely clung to him and had only a few suggestive outfits. Which he only wore when he was visits by his rumoured fiancé or by other important officials. He wondered what the man was like in those meetings, did he slump in his seat or did he sit straight, long, pale fingers wrapped in one another, fancy clothes clinging tightly to his sides, a low necked shirt revealing his collar bone and even paler skin, and with crown sitting proudly atop his head? Unconsciously he let his tongue run along his lips. The thought was almost... A sensual thing. The king, who always wore oversized, concealing clothing instead wearing something tight fitting and suggestive, grabbing at his hips and thighs. 

He lost himself starring at the man for so long that his eyes began to slowly blur, he continued to stare though, increasingly sensual thoughts creeping into his mind. Then he shook himself violently as he began to see a long shadowed figure draping himself along the mans shoulders, resting its shadowy head on the Kings shoulder before moving towards his neck. That was when he had shook himself and The shaking had done its job, ridding him of the imagined shadow, leaving all but the sleeping man. Dipper went almost immediately back to starring at the man however very suddenly the library doors burst open, startling the king awake as well as jolting Dippers eyes away from the man. In the doorway stood two people, one he recognised instantly. It was his sister Mabel, as usual her hair was left to hang neatly on her back. Her purple dress swished to a halt just above her ankles, revealing a pair of short heels. As soon as their eyes met she grinned and walked quickly over to him. The boy she had burst in with had ran towards the king, who was now running a hand through his already messy hair, looking at the boy with tired eyes. "...what is it Greg? I-I'm very busy" surprisingly the mans voice was fairly deep and there was a slight gentleness in his tone, though there was a tiredness to his words, which didn't sit right with Dipper. It was almost like the man hadn't had a proper nights sleep for a while now, Dipper wondered if the man suffered from insomnia, dragging himself away from worrying thoughts he focused again on the boy, who he now recognised was the Kings younger brother, Gregory if his memory served correct. The prince placed his hands on his hips and made a small pout. "I know that Wirt! But I thought I'd tell you that Beatrice is here and wants to go for a walk-" the Kings hand dropped to his side as he starred at the prince "B-Beatrice? You mean she's here now? Greg! How long has she been here?! I-oh God, she wasn't meant to be here for another month..." The man ran a hand over his face, his eyes landing wearily on the crown before with a loud sigh he stood and reached for his, instead of placing the crown on his head however he simply attached it to his pants with a small chain. "Can you take me to her please Greg... You said she wanted a walk correct?" As the boy nodded the king groaned before turning his head sharply to them. His eyebrows creased again before quickly relaxing again "uh, good evening, can I ask neither of you to touch my papers? Thank you, oh... and aren't Knights supposed to be training right now, sir Pines?".  
And after that the king followed after his younger brother, Dipper continued to watch the doorway even after the king he knew his name. He knew his name! He probably shouldn't have felt that excited but the king had remembered his name! Well half of it. His last name really, wait. Was it weird that the king knew his name? Had be done anything to warrant that? And who was this Beatrice? Was this the rumoured fiancé?  
Then the last of the Kings sentence clicked,He was late for training. He sprang from his seat and dashed out of the door. Mabel's laughter echoed behind him as he made a mad dash for the training grounds. That had probably been what she had come to tell him. Damn, he wondered how mad the instructor would be. "Pines! Your late! 20 laps around the garden, now!"  
\--  
He felt in no mood for Beatrice's antics. The woman would no doubt make jabs at his attire agian, he could practically see her face scrunched up with laughter. Greg left him just at the gardens door, thankfully Greg had little interest in his walks with Beatrice. He knew for a fact that his pudgy little brother loved Beatrice but seemed to prefer walking around the forest when it was just the two of them. Which was strange, why would anybody prefer his presence over somebody more interesting?  
As he entered the garden he was hit with the overpoweringly sweet smell that only his deceased mothers flowers could produce. He kept his back straight as he walked his usual path, there was only one way Beatrice knew how to greet him.  
She would sneak up on him and climb on his shoulders or tackle him to the ground or she would simply join him and they would enter the forest in silence. The latter was his preferred manner of walking however, Unluckily today seemed like the shoulders approach, as he passed a tall tree, not 15 minutes from the forests entrance was he was met with the usual high pitch screamed and then the weight of a person on his shoulders. Instantly he tensed and grabbed at her ankles, tugging them forward slightly, her arms wrapped around his head next and the screaming stopped, though it was replaced with childish laughter. The duo wobbled for a while. Wirt being naturally unsteady on his feet found that after countless experiences, almost identical to the one he found himself in now he had developed a sense of balance. After the wobbling had stopped and he was confident that he could walk, he started for the forest again. For a while they walked in silence and Wirt noticed that Beatrice had no shoes on and quietly sighed.

The walk to the forests entrance would be another ten minutes at least, so he decided to talk to his friend. It had been at least two months since they had seen each other last and while he did miss her terribly when she was gone, he was rather excited at the idea of seeing her leave.  
"I thought you weren't meant to arrive for another month" the red haired girl on his shoulders snorted "I suppose I was was... But dads sooo boring at home, he keeps trying to push me to marry some royal idiot in another country and that's the only conversation he's willing to have at the moment, so I snuck out. Decided I'd hide out here for a while" Wirt frowned, daring to glance up. The girls hair was pinned up in its usual bun and she seemed to have more freckles then the last time he'd seen her, her trademark blue dress was bunched up around her torso and he quickly averted his eyes.  
"you are welcome to stay for as long as you wish, but I will be forced to send you back if your father threatens me with war". That earned another loud snort from the girl "oh come on Worry-Wirt. He's loved you since you turned us all back into humans, haha! Your almost like a son to him, he'd never hurt someone he considers family". He had to agree with that, if he had not reversed that curse then Beatrice and her family would still be Bluebirds, though he knew if his father had completed the job it wouldn't have taken two days but merely hours instead. He was far more inferior when compared to his father than he liked to admit and after his untimely passing he'd been forced onto the throne which he was both unprepared for and unwilling to accept but alas, until Greg was mature enough he could handle this burden. He could last for as long as it took. With another sigh he dragged himself from his thoughts and found that the faint sound of breathing could be heard approaching them. As he looked up he noticed that the knight from the library was approaching them. Dipper Pines if he remembered the new recruits names properly. He stopped in front of them and bowed and seemed to be ready to start running again however Beatrice leaned forward unexpectedly and asked "why are you running? Training too hard? Don't worry about it, this guy here quiet swordsmanship after the first day. Impressive right? Well he makes it up in other ways, so we're good" he scowled and dropped Beatrice, who landed on her backside. He smirked at her scowl. "I apologise Sir Pines... My friend here is an unrefined barbarian. Though what she says is true, I found that swordsmanship didn't suit me, music however, now that was very me". He tried his best fake smile, though he felt rather embarresed, he had not been with Beatrice for more than 10 minutes and already she was going to create yet more false rumours. "Oh, uh yeah. And I'm not running away, I was late so now I have to run around the Gardena few dozen times. Well, I hope you and your fiancé enjoy your walk sire." Again Dipper bowed but remained in place as both Wirt and Beatrice began to laugh. They continued to laugh for a good few minutes, when their laughter had died down Wirt looked to Beatrice, who was still sitting on the ground with a real smile. "I'm afraid that I have no fiancé, sir Pines. I'm afraid nobody has much interest in a man who would rather spend their time locked in the library or lost in the forest, Beatrice is very much my friend and that shall remain that way..." Slowly Wirt extended his hand towards Beatrice who took it and hauled herself up.  
"I hope you have a good run, Sir Pines. Come along Beatrice". Wirt started walking off towards the forest but stopped when two sets of footsteps followed after him. He quirked an eyebrow at Beatrice who shrugged "I invited him, you and the forest is a much interesting experience"  
"I-if that is okay sire? I only mean that running will not improve my swordsmanship skills and-" "it's fine. It's...fine. Though I expect both of you to keep this a secret from the others. Especially Greg". Wirt fixed Beatrice with his hardest scowl but all he got in response was a smile.

"now, Sir Pines, Miss Beatrice. Shall we enter The Unknown?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are some parts of this chapter that i really don't like but Im too lazy to change.

It wasn't the first time Beatrice had been inside the forest and it surely wouldn't be her last as long as Wirt was still around. The forest was a dangerous place to be without him, she didn't fully understand it and knew Wirt didn't ever but somehow he was connected to the forest and almost none of the inhabitants would harm anyone in his company, so the young knight and herself would be relatively safe as long as they kept up with Wirt.  
Wirt kept a strong pace and only turned around once or twice to check they were still there, though she assumed that it was more so for the Knights sake then hers.   
She knew the rules of entering the forest and wouldn't dare wonder off, not again that is. With nothing else to do but follow her friend she found herself reminiscing about the past.  
~~~  
She had always had a rebellious spirit, very much like her father and was proud of that fact. Wirt on the other hand had been nothing like his father. The only real similarity between father and son was that they shared the same long, thin and pale body type. While the king was dominant and rude Wirt was more polite and submissive.   
Beatrice had disliked Wirt the moment she had set eyes on him, in his baggy jumpers and bed head hair. She couldn't believe that he would be the next king to sit on the throne. He was a worry wort, always calling after her telling her to be careful or not to do something, she had believed that she didn't have to take orders from anyone. Especially someone weaker than her, how could she even think of following the orders of somebody who couldn't even wrestle?   
So after almost a month of staying in the castle she'd finally had enough and stormed from her room, her fathers voice echoing behind her. As she'd stormed down the corridor she'd seen a sliver of light escaping from a crack in the door. Slowly she creeped closer and found the king facing away from her and facing his son, who had a dark bruise forming on his cheek. "Insolent boy!" The king had barked. "I forbid you from entering the forest, you are much too weak to fight it yet!" Much to her surprise Wirt had straightened, letting his hands form fists at his sides and made direct eye contact with his father, Beatrice had never seen him look so confident and tall. From her advantage point she could now make out a deep cut along his collarbone. "I don't won't to fight it yet! I want to talk and tell it to stop making it impossible for me to sleep! I-it's in my head whenever I try and sleep dad!" A loud slap echoed around the room "I am your king, not your father! You will do well to remember that... Child." Beatrice didn't like this, Wirt was a weakling, yes but he didn't deserve to get bullied by his own dad. "...I will get the doctor to increase your dosage. Or I will have to use other methods" Beatrice slowly watched as the confidence and height slipped from Wirt's body, his hands going straight back to clench in the fabric of his jumper. "N-no! Please d-sire! I-I-i don't need it! I-i can cope fine on my own! Please don't dad!" As Wirt continued to beg the desperation in his voice increased, and he slowly backed away from the king who had began to take slow strides towards him. "I just said not to call me that...Wirt it seems that we only have one method left."   
Wirt froze, visibly shaking. "N-no!"   
"This is to help you Wirt... Oh who am I kidding, this is punishment Wirt. You've been bad and need punishment"   
"b-but h-" Wirt was cut short when his father lunged forward and pinned him to the ground, she could make out a smile on the Kings face as he watched his son struggle underneath him. Beatrice watched as Wirt tried and failed to escape underneath the king. "Dad! Dad! Stop! H-he doesn't like it! I-I...." Wirt's head hit the floor like a sack of potatoes. The king remained still and Beatrice swore she saw a look of fear pass over his face, the smile completely disappearing from his face. "...shit"   
Get off my property, bastard king.   
Beatrice looked around the room from her small gap but saw nobody else in the room. Only The now   
Standing Wirt. He had turned and was starring at her, but she had a feeling it wasn't him. His eyes were faintly glowing and black tears rolled down his face. For a moment she was terrified, this thing could hurt her, she knew it and it knew it too. But it smiled sickeningly at her, before turning back to the king and addressing him with a confidence she knew Wirt would never possess. So, bastard. My vassal wishes to see me...and you deny him that?  
"He is not strong enough to kill you, I will not allow him to meet you" the king returned.  
Ah, but alas. He's been meeting me every night for the past month now... Since our dear Bluebird arrived I believe. And he hasn't once set foot in our forest... You are doing a poor job of protecting him.   
"I do what I can, Beast! I may be only Human but by gods name I wil-"   
A dark a horrid laughter pried itself from Wirt's lips and Beatrice found herself shaking even long after it had vanished.   
God?! What has 'God' ever done for you? I am the only being with power here! You decide nothing!!  
The thing inside Wirt coughed and she saw black splatter onto the carpet.   
Oh dear... My poor vassal. Looks like dear 'papa' was right...you can't contain all of me... But time will pass and I will have this pretty little boy's body... Bastard! I will stop my nightly visits if he visits me tomorrow night. If not I shall make it much, much worse... And we all know what that means.   
And with a sudden thud Wirt's body dropped to the floor. Beatrice stood shivering in the doorway, but knew deep down that she couldn't let Wirt face the creature alone tomorrow night. He was far too weak to face something like that without her. She was after all the strongest out of her siblings.   
When footsteps approached she dashed to hide behind a vase. The king exited the room and walked down the corridor, rubbing a hand over his face, not once looking back. Beatrice quickly dashed inside to where Wirt remained collapsed on the floor, she crouched down next to him and waited. Surely he would wake soon.  
Beads of sweat rolled down his head during the late night and early morning, and yet still nobody came, not even Wirt stirred from his slumber. Red and black had mixed into the carpet from his open cut and she had done everything she could to patch him up. Well, she'd torn at her dress and rested his head on her thigh while she haphazardly wrapped the fabric around the cut. She had had to pull his jumper off and was slightly startled by the deep and multiple bruises littered over his torso. She pushed back her worry and anger and instead wrapped Wirt's chest in the fabric. Then she slipped the jumper on again and went back to waiting.   
When What felt like an entire day had passed a servant entered the room, sour expression on her face as she scooped Wirt up and glared at Beatrice, which she gladly returned.

Beatrice went back to her room and quickly changed into dark blue baggy pants and a white cotton shirt before she made her way back to Wirts side. She wouldn't leave his side until tonight had passed, she needed to make sure that he was okay and keep him safe. When she made it to his room she was surprised to find Wirt sitting upright in his bed, head in his hands. Soft sobs racking his frail frame.   
Beatrice had been startled, she'd never actually seen Wirt cry. Sure she'd seen her siblings and servants cry but never Wirt, admittedly she'd only known him for a month but Beatrice couldn't help but feel like needed to protect him, very much like she needed to protect her siblings.   
"Cheese and crackers! What are you crying about?" She had asked as she moved into the room. Wirt recoiled, pushing his body further onto the bed and pulling into himself before he looked at her, eyes red from crying. When he recognised her the tension left his body and he uncoiled from around himself. Taking sniffly inhales of air.   
"W-what's wrong Beatrice? You've never come here before...is something wrong?" She hated the smile he was so obviously trying to fake, the bruise on his face must of hurt because his smile dropped and his hands lay weakly at his sides. Beatrice decided to skip right to the point, "What's wrong is that your dads an arse and your meeting some demon in the woods, tonight and there is no way in hell's name am I letting you meet something so foul on your own"  
His head had shot up and he'd stared, wide eyed at her. Slowly, he licked his lips and lowered his gaze "I- how do you know about that? D-did da- his majesty tell you?"   
Beatrice scoffed, flicking a start lock of her bright auburn hair.  
"That bastard hasn't even looked at me since I've been here, let alone talk to me you should know that... I overheard your conversation last night... I saw it... Take over your body..." She had kept a weary eye on Wirt as she had spoken, she had seen every flinch and shiver, whatever this creature was had him terrified she couldn't allow herself to let him go alone tonight. "And that's why I'm going with you tonight! You need somebody to protect you, being as weak as you are I think I'm a pretty good candid-"   
"You will not go with me"  
She stopped speaking and immediately starred at Wirt had locked eyes with her. "You don't know it like I do. If I bring you in with me it will kill you or worse make me do it. I won't allow for that to happen, please stay here Beatrice. W-where it's relatively safe"  
It hit her than like a fist to the face. Wirt wasn't worried about himself facing this horrid monster, he simply didn't want anyone else getting hurt because of it, because of him. Beatrice felt anger flare up inside of her and she stormed forward, grabbing at his shirt.   
"Y-you stupid idiot! Why on earth don't you care about yourself?! That monster could kill you!" Wirt's face had paled and he had shrunk down into himself. "B-Beatrice, p-please!" He whimpered.   
She released him and he sank into his bed. "Why? Why don't you care about yourself?" She asked, small tears forming in her eyes.  
So Wirt was a pathetic excuse of a prince, so what? He was still her friend and he was a bloody good one, always worrying about her and covering for her. It was about time she returned the favour, even if he didn't like it.   
"Don't cry Beatrice, please I-I'm not worth it, p-please. I can't protect you if you come with me..."   
"I don't need protecting! I can use a sword and a bow, I can protect myself!" Wirt lowered his head. "I know you can b-but just not from this... Beatrice please, promise me you won't follow me tonight"   
She could see this conversation going on for hours Wirt wouldn't let her go, then she would just have to do it so he didn't find out.   
"Fine! But promise me you'll stay safe okay? Or I really will have to go in after you!" Wirt nodded small smile and wide eyes.   
The rest of the day passed peacefully, Beatrice opted for a more relaxing day and stayed with Wirt reading in his room.  
Then Wirt's father arrived, his mouth a thin line, Face purposely blank. "Wirt come with me" he has ordered. Wirt had jumped up, baggy jumper slipping off one of his shoulders, he immediately corrected the material before turning back to Beatrice and giving a small wave which she returned.   
She waited 10 minutes after they had left before darting to her room and gathering her sword.   
She spotted Wirt and the king walking in the garden and hurried to catch up with them. When she did eventually find them again they were both standing in front of a old and worn gate which lead into the forbidden forest.   
A servant came running up and she watched as a dark lantern was handed to Wirt. He took the item and held it so tightly that his knuckles paled considerably. The king seemed to say something to him but she was too far to hear what it was and after the servant had ran away and the king had left Wirt entered the forest, followed silently by Beatrice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PART 2 OF THE FLASHY BACKY BIT!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY  
> I've finally updated something?????!!!!!
> 
> so anyway, I had no motivation to write anything for like 4 weeks or however long its been. sorry for the stupid wait.  
> Hope you enjoy!!

The trees were large and dark, their long twisted branches bent down towards him, as if reaching for him. The lantern he held in his hands cast a grey light in-front of him but did little to light his path. However, he knew the path to take as if by instinct, he turned off the path at some point but continued on knowing that the next clearing he found would be where The Beast was waiting. The thought of meeting the monster didn't scare him as much as when he was a baby. The memory was still strong in his mind. His fathers iron grip on his wrist as he led him and a small group of Knights deeper and deeper into the forest. The light had been heavy in his small hands and he had shook and cried until a firm slap silenced him. The Beast had appeared like a terrible black shadow, enveloping them all. He had heard the screams and cries of the Knights, heard as they begged and offered anything they had for their lives, even the lives of their comrades or loved ones. Then silence had fallen and his father released his hand and had simply walked away, leaving him alone in the darkness.   
The memory always seemed to resurface whenever he was forced to go back into the forest and he hated it. 

Bramble and thorn bushes pulled at his clothes and he was forced to use the small dagger at his side to cut some of the thicker vines that refused to let him pass. His thoughts turned to the monster he would be meeting and surprisingly he felt no fear, he knew that The Beast would not hurt him, tease him, like it had done so before but not hurt him, like his father did or his teachers. He had done as the creature had asked, he had come alone, no foolish knights were allowed to followed him and he had the lantern. If he angered the creature then only he would suffer it's wrath, that was how his father had wanted it from the very start.   
"I have been waiting my child" the familiar voice said. Wirt lifted his eyes to the shadowy creature towering over him. "...good evening" he mumbled before dragging his gaze back onto the floor.   
"what was that? I didn't quite catch what you said child" The creatures cold and rough fingers gripped at his chin, tilting his head upwards. The contact send shivers down his spin and his fear spiralled upwards. "I-I said good e-evening Beast" he stuttered out, fingers tightening around the handle of the lantern. "I see. It has been a long time since I last saw you...how are you?". Wirt frowned up at The Beast who was still gripping his chin. "I was a lot better off before you started appearing in my dreams Beast. But besides that I am fine".

The Beast lowered its hand, letting it rest against its side. "Humans have a tendency to say they are fine when they are not... I do not appreciate being lied to Wirt". There was an angry growl at the end of its sentence and Wirt shrank. "...I am fine. Fath- the king is the same as usual and my mother is still unwell. They have already separated since last I saw you, the news has not been made public yet but as The King married into the position it has been announced that he will be loosing his position and it will be returned to mother... So I am Fine." The Beast hummed before its head jolted up and its eyes scanned the surroundings. Wirt felt a tingle run up his spin as the darkness around them seemed to grow thicker. He heard a scream and turned, eyes wide. He knew that voice, it was Beatrice. She had lied and followed him into the forest. He took a few steps towards the screaming but a cold pressure on his shoulder grounded him, stopping him in his tracks. "Do not go Wirt, she has broken our rules. Our darkness will deal with her...Sit and stay". Wirt could feel the command in The Beasts voice and all the voices in his head and the muscles in his body screamed at him to follow the command, to not anger the monster. But Beatrice was his friend, his one friend who didn't befriend him to use him. She was important to him, more so then some controlling monster who only wanted to use his body. He bit his lip but pulled away from The Beast, he could hear it scream after him, anger burning his back, almost like a real heat source but he kept moving even as the dark threatened to block his path and blind him. "Beatrice?!" he screamed, the force of his scream tearing at his throat, the lantern was a useless source of light at this point but he kept his grip on it tight. A distant scream had him changing his direction, he kept heading towards the voice until he found her. Beatrice was curled up in a ball, a sword was discarded at her side and she was sobbing loudly. He crouched down besides her, looking over her in an attempt to see the damage. But of course without The Beasts help he could not use the cursed powers they shared. "Beatrice" He said, she flinched curling into her self more. "Beatrice its me Wirt. We need to get back to the castle. Beatrice, look at me". She was slow to do as he asked but he remained patient, The Darkness was a horrid power, one of the worse he had seen The Beast use on people. "Beatrice its okay. None of it is real, I am and you can trust me".

Beatrice's eyes were red and puffy. "W-Wirt? I-I'm sorry..." Wirt smiled at her not knowing if she could see it. "Come on Beatrice. We need to leave". From what he could see Beatrice was nodding and shifting onto her knees and then her feet. Wirt joined her and took her hand, squeezing it before leading her towards what he knew was the path home.

\--

The Beast stood in a now silent fury. Wirt had been gone for 5 minutes now the boy had ran off not even glancing back once, it had been such a long time since they had seen each other in the flesh and he had ruined it! Running off into their darkness to save some girl, a worthless mortal girl! ...Wirt is not at fault here...No, not my precious vessel... It is the girl, she has led him astray . I should have killed her yesterday but my act of kindness has led my poor child of light astray...This will not do at all, mistakes must be corrected. This nuisance must be dealt with. And with that it vanished into the dark and followed the sound of frantic footsteps running towards the gate, the border its current physical form could not cross across. It would have to hurry if it was to save its vessel from the evil. A thin, wide smile crossed its lips and it began to sing. A warning to the other inhabitants of the forest as well as Wirt that he was coming and that they should not get in his way.

\--

The singing had started and that was by no means a good thing. They were still too far off of the path and he he knew it would be a matter of minutes before The Beast was able to catch up to them. They simply did not have time. "Wirt? W-what was it back there? the dark just came from nowhere... I- I saw things that... I-". He squeezed her hand, hopefully a reassuring sign. He cleared his throat before speaking, he was in enough trouble as it was... explaining things wouldn't really impact the amount of punishment he was in no doubt in for. "We call it the darkness because thats, uh what it is? The dark is... well its... i-its hard to explain but The B-Beast said once that it was the collective fears of everybody and that we-he could control it... I-I know that some people have been taken by the dark...I-I'm just glad you're okay, most people don't make it out of it... I don't wont to lose you too". Beatrice didn't say anything simply gripped his hand harder. The singing was getting closer and he couldn't help the panic rise up from his gut, but he couldn't- wouldn't let his damn anxiety get in the way of him protecting Beatrice. He heard a shaky inhale of breath but didn't stop, simply kept his eyes on his path. "D-did you... Have you ever been inside the dark?"

He came to an unexpected stop causing Beatrice to walk straight into his back and squeaking slightly but he paid the noise no mind. His head was filling with white noise, deafening him and his legs refused to move, no matter how hard he tried. His face went very pale and was glad that for once he was leading the way and that Beatrice couldn't see his face. "I-I..." he stuttered out trying to hear himself over the noise in his head, letting go of Beatrice's hand to run over his face and through his hair, regretting it instantly. He made a grab for it again, turning around only to find Beatrice gone. He span around several times before darting in a random direction, the lamp still in his hand casting a pathetic glow in front of him, the noise still deafening inside his head. He wouldn't be able to hear Beatrice call for him this time, wouldn't have as strong a chance of finding her again. The dark was intimidating, always had been but he ran straight into it, screaming Beatrice's name, hoping that she would call back, loud enough for him to hear. Suddenly from the corner of his eye he saw something, he stopped instantly, spinning back around to try and see whatever it had been. He called again, the noise still drowning out his voice when he saw it again. He stopped moving, his legs clamping up and his blood running cold. His grip on the lantern tightened as he looked into the face of the monster. Other shadows moved around them, but he paid them no mind. He was paralysed with fear at the monster standing before him. It's face was undeniably human but its skin was cracked and a dark liquid ran out of the cracks. His lips trembled as the creature took a step forward. Its black stained lips moved, speaking to him but he could't hear them. He knew what was being said though. The words screaming at him over the white noise in his head. "Wirt? Honey? Whats wrong? You know this is all your fault, I'm dying because of you Wirt. You and your demon are killing me, how could you kill you're own mother? A monster, that's what you are Wirt! A freak, an abomination!"

He shook his head, bringing his hands to his head, the lantern sitting uncomfortably against his skull. "No, no no" He said, his legs taking fearful steps back as the monster took several more steps forward. "S-she would never say that, t-this is nothing! I-I... I'm no longer scared Beast! This nightmare means nothing anymore!" He screamed into the dark, but he still continued to back away as his nightmare stalked towards him. Other fears swiped at him and he was forced to step closer to the monster, in fear of being dragged off into the deeper depths of the dark, into his darker fears. Again the creatures lips moved and he could see the curl of her- its lips. It was smiling at him, and he tried to force himself to not look but failed.

He hadn't seen his mother in months, her illness claiming her and the majority of her strength. His father, the king was scared he would catch the illness, that The Beast would be angry if he caught something and made it so that he could not visit his mother. He missed her terribly. So even with his fake mothers words playing inside his screaming head he looked up. Even on a monster the smile made her face brighter, lifted it up and he could see her dark eyes lighting up. Tears pricked at his eyes and he watched in silence as his fake mother bent down and wrapped her arms around him. She was cold to the touch and he shivered but made no attempt to move away. "Your a freak Wirt but its okay, mummy can take all the pain away..." He heard the words say and then cold hands were wrapped tightly around his throat. He fought it for a little while, trying to push her away, begging her to stop but it didn't last long and he was soon slumping onto his knees, tears rolling freely down his face. From his tear-stained vision he could make out a few familiar fears standing in the dark, watching with distorted smiles.

Wirt didn't want to die, he didn't want a lot of things like his father's abuse, his mother to be sick or this stupid curse. He just wanted to be a lowly noble's son, not the next heir to the throne, not the 'perfect' vessel for a demon. So maybe dying would be a better option, His father would hardly mourn him, his mother and a few of the servants maybe, Beatrice would as well, but everything seemed so... hopeless. He knew that The Beast wouldn't keep him around forever, even if he did get his body the demon was most likely going to shove him into the deepest, darkest corner of their mind or worse it could throw him into the shadows and let him suffer at the hands of his fears.

With that thought in mind he felt as the last of his breath was ringed out of him, his mothers smile twisting into one of the shadows trademark distorted ones. It looked painful, it must be. He fell to the floor, his eyes fluttering shut as his head hit the floor. The white noise remained screaming in his head. His vision slowly faded, not before however he saw sweeping vines brush the nightmares away.

\--

His head was ponding when he woke up. His mind was fuzzy, why couldn't he remember anything thing? Slowly he sat up and looked around, there was nothing but a dull glow from an abandoned lamp. He rose and tried to step towards the lamp when he felt a rough tug come from his ankle. Confused and slightly annoyed he glanced down to find fat roots wrapped tightly around the majority of his left leg. How he had failed to notice the constricting plants confused him but the plants jolted something, making his brain ache. "Stupid foolish boy!" A voice snarled and his head jolted upwards and in the direction of it. When the tall shadowy figure stepped into his sight everything came rushing back and he grabbed at the side of his head, groaning in pain as he did.

"Ah, meddling with a humans mind seems to be much harder then I remember, good thing I had some 'sap' left".

"Y-you drugged me?!" Wirt hissed, suddenly even the dim glow from the faraway lamp seemed too bright. Then it hit him, he had let go of the lantern, the one thing that he had over the demon.

"G-give me my lantern back Beast a-and Beatrice too! She was just-" "Interfering in our night! She deserves punishment!" it hissed back making Wirt flinch. Oh, he hadn't thought that The Beast would be made at Beatrice. It had always hissed and yelled at him when an over curious maid or noble follow him in, why was Beatrice different?

"B-but it was my mistake! If I had given her proper warning, if I had been more forceful with her then-" "She has corrupted you, MY vessel and I will not permit that. She has made you dull! I WILL NOT HAVE IT". He stumbled back pathetically, falling over when The Beast began yelling, whimpering as he did so. Why am I so weak willed?! he yelled at himself. "I... Please don't hurt her B-Beast. I-she is my friend a-and I...d-dont want to lose her" he admitted. The Beast seemed to ignore him and instead leaned down to pick the lantern up, as his long, dark fingers curled around the handle Wirt felt a searing pain run up the length of his arm. He gasped and screamed out in pain, expecting, hoping that The Beast would let the handle go. But it didn't, simply shifting its eyes to watch him scream at the pain racing up his arm.

It carried the lantern over to him, taking excruciatingly slow steps towards him. Marvelling in his pained expressions and screams. Wirt reached for the lantern, even jumped a few times, all fruitless attempts at knocking the lantern from its hands. He fell forwards on his knees, panting hard, tears budding in his eyes. The pain was too much, his brain felt numb from it and he could hear himself babbling at The Beast, begging.

"Please, I'm sorry. Im so sorry, please put it down! I-It hurts, Please! Im sorry, I won't do it again." He tried to stop talking but his mouth continued to spill out false apologises. This continued on until the pain got too much and he was reduced to a wheezing mess on the floor. And then The Beast dropped the lantern, it clattered nosily on the floor and Wirt could see small flecks fly away from it. The pain faded from his arm slowly.

"Don't let the lantern break boy or else" His fathers warning voice growled in his head and he grabbed at it, winching as his muscles protested the movement, he curled his hands around the handle and inspected it for any serious damage, there was none, simply small chips in the paint. He curled his body around the lantern and flinched hard when The Beast scoffed at him. "Pathetic, as if a measly lamp is keeping me restrained...But this is an interesting development hmm? To think that cursed lamp harms you... truly intriguing".

He curled tighter around the lamp, fearful that The Beast would snatch it away and the pain would return. "But we can talk of those things later, right now I need to punish that horrid mortal girl". He perked up at that, releasing his grip slightly on the lamp. "What, no. No! Beast you can't! She hasn't don-"

A hand was wrapped around his mouth and he was pulled to his feet, the lantern laying on its side on the ground, his hands grades at the monsters hands and he tried to pull them away but failed, the creatures grip remained strong no matter how he struggled. "She has ruined our evening! It has been too long since your lat visit and SHE TOOK YOU AWAY FROM ME!' Wirt flinched when The Beast began yelling and whimpered into the hand. The creature dropped him and he landed hard on the ground, he watched as The Beast walked away. A hopeless feeling welling up inside of him. He couldn't stop The Beast, he barely understood how to control their- his abilities, and what if he accidentally hurt Beatrice in his brash actions? He couldn't live with himself if he hurt her. "I wonder how I should do it this time? She has some wonderfully tasteful fears Wirt, none on par with your's but still... Throwing her into the darkness would be too dull... Something painful... something... drawn out...". As The Beast pondered what it would be doing to Beatrice, Wirt's mind ran rampant trying and failing to come up with ways to bargain or distract the monster with. But he couldn't think of anything.

"Ah-ha!" The Beast exclaimed spinning and approaching him. "How about I give her to our dear friend, The 'good' women of the woods hmm? Wouldn't she like a new pet to play with?".

If they way The Beast's eyes lit up was any indication then his face must have been a perfect picture of dread. "Y-you can't!"his attempt at sounding strong failed and all he could hear was begging. "Beast you know how twisted that old women is, if you give Beatrice to her then s-she'll die!". The way its eyes creased upwards sent shivers down his spine and instinctively he backed away slightly. "Good, thats what I want. All those that disturb us need to be punished my boy! This girl shall be the first of many if you are not careful, now I shall send for the witch". Then an idea clicked in his head, something he could use. 

"Wait! B-Beast! Please! It was all my fault!" A tired sign, he pressed on. "I-I mean, Beatrice doesn't even know you s-she only found out about you what? A few hours ago? She couldn't have known the rules here either she is only a guest after all a-and I should have realised, no I should have know from the start not to just run away from you I-I don't think its fair to punish her...for- for my crimes against you!". The Beast turned back towards him, an evaluating glint in his eyes. 

"I see... so what do you suppose I do to punish you...and her? I know how to make you obedient again, not her however, so what do you suggest Wirt?". He swallowed, mouth suddenly very dry and lifted his hand, the one grasping the handle of the lantern.

"I give you this until I c-can get Beatrice out of the forest... it should take me little over an hour to her out and back again."

\----

"Lumi" The king spoke and as if on cue a small orb of light appeared in the palm of his hand, illuminating the path before them, the trees had grown incredibly dense all of a sudden making it nearly impossible to see two inches in front of his face. Dipper starred at the small orb, so it was true that the king knew magic, his starring must have caught his attention because there was the sound of a small chuckle before the orb floated his way, he caught it easily. The ball was warm and he smiled at it, at least the chill in his hands would vanish soon, it was unfortunate that the chill running up and down his spine wouldn't be dispelled so easily. He lifted his eyes just to see the small scowl across the king's face as he surveyed the trees, like he was expecting something to pop up or jump out at them. "How far do you wish to go?" The kings questions made him jump and he fumbled around with the orb, almost dropping it several times before he got a commutable hold on it. "Hmm... maybe to the waterfall? I haven't seen the water nymphs in a while". Dipper nodded silently when both pairs of eyes fell on him. A soft sigh from the king before they set off again and not 20 minutes later where they standing in front of a raging waterfall.


End file.
